Many commercial buildings have their frameworks constructed of steel. When the buildings are wired for electricity, electrical boxes are typically secured to the vertical steel studs that form a portion of the building's framework. In wiring a building having a steel framework, typically conventional electrical boxes are secured to the metal studs by driving fasteners through one side of the electrical box.
Although fastening one side of a conventional electrical box to a stud is a routine practice, one problem that arises with continued use of the electrical component, such as repeated connection and disconnection of an electrical plug to a duplex receptacle, is the loosening of the electrical box to the stud. This occurs as a result of the repetitive back and forth movement of the electrical box caused by installing and removing the plug.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing a more secure mounting for an electrical box that is secured to a metal stud. The device for providing a secure electrical box installation should be of simple construction, easy to apply, and should securely brace the electrical box so that it will not become loose with repetitive use.